


Tension

by chessmaster2015 (chessmaster2014)



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, Gen, beautiful rifle lady. please god let me meet her, introspective, not feeling the flow of battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessmaster2014/pseuds/chessmaster2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juju taken away, a formidable mechon, and everyone's health steadily dropping... No problem for a medic, right? Right?</p><p>based on the boss battle at spiral valley/upper gaur plain feat. sharla losing motivation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

"I'm... sorry..."

Those were the last words he uttered before falling to the ground.

Being last words, they should be quiet and murmured, yet his friends could hear it ringing in their ears. It wasn't a good sign. With the only seer of the future gone, the enemy's attacks - and their own deaths - could not be predicted.

But they'd surely come.

* * *

She never had enough to save the people she wanted. 

Never enough ether.

Never enough bullets.

Never enough time.

Never enough _power_.

And this time around, she simply had no hope. She was supposed to tend to the injured. Her job was to keep people alive, making sure their loved ones had a smiling face to greet them at home. Failing that, what other reason did she have to exist?

Why - she asked herself - why can't I heal faster?

She clicked the trigger over and over, growing frustrated at its inability to fire anything substantial. Why.. why, why, why? She resisted the urge to slam her rifle at the ground. Its inability was her own stupid fault. His defeat was her stupid fault, too. His - and her - eventual deaths would be her fault.

  
All she had to do was keep people around her from dying.

  
Why couldn't she get that one stupid job righ -  **"Sharla!"**

* * *

"Sharla, snap outta it! We're not out of the woods yet!"

Huh?

"Get it together!"

She turned around to see Reyn, fighting off one of the mechon's tentacles. He, as well, seemed to be losing spirit, sluggishly dodging attacks and landing weak blows. Even so, he looked determined to see it through, fighting even with no end in sight. A runner racing towards the unknown.

_A runner racing towards the unknown... that's one way to put it._

_Oh, wait..._

_Yeah, that's right,_ she thought.

_I, too, had to keep on fighting for the sake of the colony._

_A runner towards the unknown. A medic towards an uncertain future._

_Even when it was hopeless, I still had to fight on. Compared to what I struggled with back home, this.. this is nothing. I've gone through worse than this lowly mechon. It'd be a disgrace to die here when I have people depending on me._

_It isn't like me to give up here. Gadolt, Juju, Otharon... Shulk, too. I'm sorry I doubted m -_

"Sharla! I know you're down in the dumps, but you'll end up down in a ditch if you don't fight! You - _ow!_ You need to revive Shulk!"

She stared at Reyn for a moment; didn't he hear those last words, too?

"We can't worry about that! Didn't you see him fall?!"

"O-of course! That doesn't mean he's out, hell no! Get him back on his feet before I - OW!"

Sharla took a quick glance over at Shulk. If he really was dead, then his face would be pale and his limbs ghostly white. But his skin was still its orginal colour and that's all she needed to know. With her rifle fully loaded, she shot one round of ether into the air and dashed towards the unconscious boy.

"Come on, Shulk! Up you get!"

Sharla grabbed his hand and he stood up as if he never did face death. She didn't know if it was due to the heal round she had shot in the air or her own imagining of Shulk's death. Even Reyn was certain that Shulk wasn't down for good, so how could she...?

"I feel.. really light, Sharla! Thanks!"

"Shulk, were you re - "

And he was off to land a surprise backslash on the mechon. That's right; she had time to think about it later. Now was the time to strike back. For the sake of Juju.

 _No_ , she thought.

_For everyone who's counting on me._

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy!! i don't write a lot but i guess xenoblade made me write some.  
> honestly the entire story is shulk is incapacitated, everyone's tension is lowered, reyn achieves burst affin, raising the party gauge high enough for sharla to revive shulk. it's so simple but. this is a little more complex eh?  
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> and reyn/sharla is eternal don't forget


End file.
